Fire Bomb
by Byzinha Lestrange
Summary: Não há nada mais verídico do que ouvir a história através da pessoa que a viveu. A história de Leah e Sam em uma shortfic de três partes, por Byzinha Lestrange
1. Parte I

Não há nada mais verídico do que ouvir a história através da pessoa que a viveu.

* * *

**Parte I - Um começo**

Foi assim que começou.

Eu tinha quatorze anos. Estava em meu quarto fazendo a lição de inglês ao som de Destiny's Child. Meu pai _odiava_ quando eu ficava ouvindo musica ao mesmo tempo que fazia o dever, mas eu tinha o argumento certo de que não funcionava no silêncio.

Uma pedra acertou a janela, outra entrou, parou embaixo da minha cama. Eu não as ouvi ou vi. Vi quando uma passou pela janela e bateu na cômoda atrás de mim, me assustou.

Levantei confusa e outra pedra acertou o vidro da janela. Optei por abri-la por inteiro de uma vez e ele estava lá em baixo.

-LEAH! – Gritou. – LEE-LEE!

-Sam! Ficou maluco, quer quebrar minha janela ou _o quê_? – Perguntei, pendurada no parapeito.

Ele sorriu e passou as mão nos cabelos.

-Quero que você namore comigo! – Disse e eu paralisei. – NAMORA COMIGO LEAH?

Eu ri. Quero dizer, ele estava falando sério? Queria namorar comigo?

Mas mais engraçado que isso era o meu pai correndo atrás dele.

-SOME DAQUI, SAMUEL! – Meu pai gritou, fazendo Sam disparar pela rua.

-VOU ESPERAR SUA RESPOSTA!

Fiquei olhando-o virar a esquina e depois olhei pro meu pai no lugar que Sam estivera antes.

-Pai, que exagero...

Ele me lançou um olhar de repreensão e entrou em casa novamente.

Mais tarde, quando minha mãe me mandou ir ao mercado comprar algumas coisas para fazer bolo, ele estava lá. Não que estivesse me seguindo ou coisas do tipo, mas estava lá e me bloqueou na saída, me encostando na parede e impedindo de sair de seus braços.

-O que você me diz? – Perguntou, olhando-me nos olhos.

Bom, na verdade eu queria dizer que adorava aqueles olhos escuros, adorava a linha que eles tinham com as sobrancelhas. Eu adorava seu cabelo que nunca estava do mesmo jeito e o modo como ele sorria para mim. Adorava ficar sem ar quando estava perto dele – o que é bem estranho, ninguém gosta de ficar sem ar. Mas eu o amava, amava desde que me lembrava.

Eu queria dizer que o amava, mas não disse.

Devo ter corado. Sabe? Quando a gente fica nessas situações que são tudo que a gente espera, tende a fazer essas coisas.

Ele se aproximou. Quase larguei as sacolas depois dessa.

-Lee-Lee?

Suspirei e sorri extasiada. Sem pensar, juntei meus lábios nos dele.

-Sim. – Sussurrei e ele me puxou pela cintura, beijando-me novamente.

* * *

**N/A**: Olá galere =D

Aqui estou eu novamente, com um novo projeto. Vou contar. Lá estava eu feliz e contente ouvindo o meu lindo **Rated R** e escrevendo a _Natural_, quando paro pra reparar na letra de uma música em específico: _Fire Bomb_. E, de repente, eu percebo que a música é tipaçim: total Leah/Sam.

Vou dar uma dica pra vocês, ouçam essa música e procurem a tradução (se você não for um gangsta no inglês, rs). Vocês vão ver do que estou falando (H) q

E aí eu simplesmente não conseguia parar de pensar em escrever essa história =O Por isso eu comecei :D

E eu realmente espero que vocês gostem da ideia, acompanhem, comentem, recomendem, aumentem minha pop e -OIOIOIq

Ta, sem pedir demais oks? Comentem e recomendem pros amiguinhos se esse começo te agradou. Conto com vocês.

E só pra todo mundo saber, é uma shortfic em três capítulos.

Enfim, divirtam-se :D

xoxo;*

**BL**


	2. Parte II

N/A: Ouçam a música: All I Wanted - Paramore http:/ /www. youtube. com/ watch?v =suY7Pxzpi4E

* * *

**Parte II - Um meio**

Foi assim que prosseguiu.

---

Havia o suor e os beijos. Os gemidos escapando da minha garganta pelos meus lábios nos dele. O toque, o cheiro, o prazer. Eu era dele, sempre fui dele, sempre seria.

Ou assim achava.

Ou assim queria.

Não se distingue muito os sentimentos quando tudo que você quer é o que você tem.

-Samuel.

---

Fiquei olhando-o. Ele me encarava com um sorriso que chegava em seus olhos. Era assim quando a gente fazia amor. Passou a mão na minha testa, afastando meu cabelo. Os dele estavam molhados de suor.

E os olhos.

Já contei que os amava? Sam tem olhos escuros, profundos, daqueles que são capazes de nos tragar. Daqueles que não sabem mentir – não pra quem o conhece de verdade, como eu.

Daqueles que a gente quer pros nossos filhos.

-Eu te amo. – Ele me falou. Balancei a cabeça em negativa.

-Eu amo mais. – Afirmei. Ele discordou.

-Eu te amo _pra sempre_.

Tive que rir.

-Ah ta. _Eu_ é que te amo pra sempre, Sam Uley. Acredite.

-Hum, eu acredito. – Balançou a cabeça. – Mas eu, - completou – quer _lhe dar_ a eternidade.

Levantei a sobrancelha.

-É?

Sam sorriu e saiu de cima de mim, procurando alguma coisa entre suas roupas no chão. Quando achou, voltou pra cima de mim. Em sua mão, uma caixinha preta.

Prendi a respiração enquanto ele a abria. Era mentira, ele não estava fazendo isso, eu estava sonhando.

Mas a aliança com um delicado diamante brilhava pra mim. Desviei os olhos da aliança para encará-lo.

-Quer casar comigo?

Se querem saber, minha mente era uma tela em branco naquele momento. A única coisa era o som. O som da voz de Sam ecoando com a pergunta. "Quer casar comigo?" Como se não fosse o que eu sonhava ouvir regularmente.

E a única coisa que eu poderia fazer era sorrir e dizer:

-Sim.

---

Eu tinha 18 anos e isso pode parecer loucura. Mas era assim que minha vida seguia, era assim que ela seria.

Eu achava.

E é por isso que agora vocês vão conhecer o final.

* * *

**N/A**: Olás pessoas :D

Aqui estou eu com um segundo capítulo praticamente do mesmo tamanho do primeiro, rs.

Até que eu postei logo ^^ Mas querem saber por quê? Porque o terceiro e ultimo capitulo já foi escrito *-* I mean, eu escrevi à mão ontem, enquanto ouvia a minha musiquinha linda *-* E depois de terminar de assistir 28 dias \o/

Tenho que agradecer aos comentários no nyah e no *-* Vocês são lindos e espero que continuem acreditando em mim, viu?

Tentarei postar em breve =D

Sem mais, xoxo;*

**BL**


	3. Parte III

**Parte III – Um fim**

Terminou com um casamento.

E, como vocês podem imaginar, não foi o meu.

---

O primeiro momento foi a febre. Nós estávamos na minha casa e eu estava estudando, porque apesar de ter o casamento marcado para dali um ano, ainda queria ir pra faculdade. Sam estava aéreo, quieto, deitado no sofá "vendo TV".

Vez ou outra eu lhe lançava um olhar preocupado. Quando eu perguntava, ele me dizia para não me preocupar, continuar estudando.

O fato é que ele devia estar bem preocupado com a mãe. A Sra. Ana Uley estava internada por causa do apêndice há sete dias e isso realmente abateu Sam.

Quando eu terminei o capitulo de história do Japão, fechei minhas coisas e fui sentar com ele. Assistimos metade de Matrix, até eu resolver falar de sua temperatura.

-Você está com febre, devia ir ao médico. – Falei séria, ele me evitou de inicio. – Eu entendo que você esteja chateado por causa da sua mãe, mas isso não é motivo para não se cuidar.

Sam sorriu.

-Tem razão, vou ao médico. Aproveito e visito a Dona Ana.

-Isso. – Concordei sorrindo. – Quer que eu vá junto?

-Não, não precisa. Continue estudando. – Piscou, já levantando e pegando as chaves do carro.

Me deu um selinho e saiu.

Não o vi por três dias.

---

Quando retornou – calhando com o retorno da mãe – Sam estava mais estranho, meio preocupado, meio paranóico. Me evitou por quase duas semanas.

Eu estava por um fio de ir até a casa dos Uley e chamá-lo para lhe dar um bom chute no traseiro, mas assim, do nada, ele voltou a ficar normal. Voltou a vir pra minha casa e jantar conosco. Mas saía depressa quando algo o deixava chateado ou bravo, quando as coisas saiam do seu controle.

Naquela época, podia contar nos dedos quantas vezes fizemos amor.

Porque por mais que ele tivesse voltado a me ver e ser carinhoso comigo, estava me escondendo algo e não tinha nada que eu pudesse fazer para que ele me contasse.

---

O segundo momento foi o olhar. Mesmo tendo percebido na hora, tudo ficou claro apenas alguns meses depois.

Era aniversario da minha mãe e minha prima Emily veio nos visitar. Ela tinha acabado de terminar um curso politécnico na capital e era só alguns meses mais velha que eu, mas entrou adiantada na escola. Até o velho Quil estava lá e as gêmeas Black, que vêm pra La Push com a mesma freqüência que um peixe palhaço sai do coral.

Sam, para variar, chegou atrasado, nós já estávamos comendo o bolo. Foi direto entregar o presente pra minha mãe, sem parar em nós na sala.

Não reclamei. Havia séculos que não conseguíamos juntar as quatro assim, pra dar um down na minha auto-estima – porque vou lhe contar: as gêmeas Black são as mais lindas da tribo e até o irmãozinho insuportável delas está no caminho, pelo que eu ouço a Jessica falando.

Enfim, Sam veio até nós. Cumprimentou primeiro a Becca, que era a que nós não víamos há mais tempo, depois a Rach. E parou estupefato quando foi cumprimentar a Emi.

-Lembra da minha prima? – Falei e ele piscou embevecido. Emily apenas sorriu.

-Lembro, claro que lembro. Mas não assim... – Completou baixinho.

-Bom te ver, Sam. – Emily falou, estendo a mão pra ele. Ele a apertou, ainda olhando-a nos olhos. – To aqui falando que é bom que você cuide bem da minha prima.

Emi lançou-lhe um olhar de censura e nós rimos. Nós tirando Sam. _Ele_ gaguejou.

-É, eu sei. Se não o Harry me mata com a faca da cozinha.

Rimos novamente e ele se sentou ao meu lado.

Outra coisa curiosa daquele dia foi o velho Quil. Ele estava se despedindo quando apertou a mão do Sam.

Não dá pra explicar o que aconteceu com ele. Posso dizer que primeiro pareceu que ele havia levado um choque. Depois apertou a mão de Sam direito. Em seus olhos dava pra ver que havia muita coisa se passando.

E naquele momento eu soube que ele sabia. O velho Quil sabia o segredo de Sam.

---

Ele se afastou novamente.

Enquanto mamãe, papai, Seth e eu ajudávamos Emily a fazer sua mudança para a casinha que se mudara, no final da parte Quileute da reserva, ele sumiu. E alguns dias depois disso também.

Nenhum sinal do Sam.

Duas semanas depois, ele resolveu aparecer para dizer um oi. Afirmou que eu devia estar estudando bastante, que eu devia estudar e que não queria me atrapalhar. Usou essa mesma desculpa outras duas vezes e eu nem estava acreditando mais.

Porque eu não conseguia estudar com essa palhaçada rolando.

O mais engraçado? Bem, Emily começou a ficar estranha também, meio que fechando a boca pra alguns assuntos.

Eu também não precisava mais dos dedos pra contar quantas vezes fizemos amor.

E sabem do que mais? Não pensei que isso estivesse correlacionado.

Por fim, resolvi fazer uma visita aos Uley. Quem me atendeu foi a Ana, que me olhou de um jeito que parecia piedade. Para comigo, eu quero dizer.

-Oi querida...

-Tudo bem, Ana? – Perguntei amável. Eu gostava demais dela e ainda gosto. Ela maneou a cabeça.

-Mais ou menos. Suponho que você venha ver o Sam, não?

-Sim, exatamente.

Ela suspirou chateada.

-Ele não está, querida. Acredite, eu sei o que você está sentindo.

Foi a minha vez de suspirar e desviar os olhos.

-Não duvido. – Disse por fim. – Diga pra ele que eu vim, ok? Eu volto outra hora.

-Pode deixar. Mande um abraço para sua mãe.

-Mandarei.

---

Não precisei voltar. Eu estava estudando no meu quarto sob o delicioso barulho de Muse quando bateram à porta. Quase não acreditei que o via e imediatamente larguei tudo e abaixei o volume do som.

-Sam! – Exclamei, indo abraçá-lo. Tanta separação só me fazia querer amá-lo mais.

Tinha algo estranho. Ele me afastou do abraço, me forçou a sentar na cama, também sentou. Isso era _bem_ estranho.

Também não conseguia me olhar nos olhos. Ficou me evitando, passando a mão nos cabelos e não tendo palavras por cerca de cinco minutos.

-Você podia começar a falar de uma vez, ao invés de tentar me provocar um infarto. – Desembuchei, já ficando irritada.

Sam me encarou. Aqueles olhos que não mentiam pra mim estavam carregados de dor.

-A gente tem que conversar.

Ta ok. Aquelas eram as piores palavras que poderiam ser ditas num relacionamento.

Aquiesci, mas eu já estava hiperventilando, não só por mim, mas porque eu podia _ver_ que ele estava devastado. Ele respirou fundo.

-Nós não podemos mais ficar juntos. Eu... não posso.

Apesar dele não estar me olhando nos olhos, eu olhava nos dele. Eu precisava de tudo que eles tinham pra dizer.

-Por quê? – Perguntei concentrada.

Sam estava me evitando. Seus olhos não paravam mais que segundos em mim.

-Porque já não é a mesma coisa. Não temos mais quatorze anos.

-Me diga algo que eu não saiba. – Rebati.

As palavras pareciam difíceis para ele de serem encontradas.

-Nosso amor não é o mesmo... para nós dois.

-Você não me ama mais. – Comentei.

-Não é isso. – Ele respondeu sem jeito.

Houve um silencio por alguns instantes.

-Tem outra. – Afirmei.

-Não. – Ele respondeu rápido demais e seus olhos firmaram nos meus.

Havia outra.

-Mas Leah, nós podemos ser amigos...

-Claro. – Cortei, me levantando. Ele também levantou. – Você pode ir embora agora.

Ele chacoalhou a cabeça e focou meu dedo apontando a porta do meu quarto. Abri-a. Não sei, mas tive a impressão de que ele _queria_ ir.

-Eu acompanho até a porta da sala.

Descemos as escadas em silêncio. Também abri a porta da sala e ele pôs os pés pra fora.

-Leah... – Voltou-se pra mim.

-Oh sim. Eu havia esquecido. – Na verdade, não. Mas mesmo assim, tirei a aliança do dedo e entreguei-lhe. Fazer aquilo era mais duro do que fiz parecer.

-Bom, na verdade eu... 0 Ele se inclinou pra mim, para me beijar, mas eu virei o rosto.

-Nós terminamos. – Relembrei-o.

-Sim.

-Tchau, Sam.

Não esperei que ele respondesse e fechei a porta.

E pelo modo que meu pai evitou me olhar quando eu passava pela sala para voltar pro meu quarto, eu soube que ele também conhecia o segredo do Sam.

Ao contrario do que todos podem imaginar, eu não derramei uma lágrima naquele dia. Nem no seguinte. Nem no seguinte do seguinte.

Eu apenas subi pro quarto, aumentei o volume do som e voltei a estudar.

---

A última coisa foi a concretização dos fatos. De certa forma, eu já sabia.

Na semana do rompimento, cheguei da escola com Seth e mamãe estava na cozinha, pálida como osso, nos esperando.

-Emily está no hospital, foi atacada por um urso.

Seth também precisou sentar, mas a primeira coisa que eu consegui pensar foi, acreditem ou não, onde diabos ela tinha ido pra conseguir encontrar um urso.

-Está no hospital de Forks. – Mamãe continuou. – Vamos visitá-la.

Nós nem comemos. Fomos no meu carro e nos cadastramos na recepção para poder visitá-la. Só podiam entrar dois por vez e estava bem uma fila ali. O que era bem anormal, porque o povo da tribo costuma não ir ao hospital de Forks.

Como ia demorar pra chegar minha vez, saí e fui comer alguma coisa, aproveitando pra enrolar do lado de fora. Quando voltei, Billy tinha acabado de descer e me entregou o passe pra eu poder subir.

É claro que eu estava preocupada com a minha prima, mas com certeza a primeira coisa que eu ia perguntar seria onde ela encontrou o tal urso. Sim, é o que eu perguntaria.

No passado, porque vocês não acreditam – como eu não acreditei no inicio – na cena que eu encontrei ao pisar no quarto da Emi.

E vocês podem imaginar quem estava lá, né? Acertaram. Mas o que não sabem é que ele estava _chorando_. Se _desculpando_. Para a Emily, deitando junto dela ao seu lado esquerdo – porque o direito, inclusive no rosto, estava todo enfaixado – e ela o estava _consolando_.

Eles demoraram pra me ver. Foi Emily quem pôs os olhos em mim e quem me fez despertar. Pareceu desconfortável, envergonhada.

Claro.

-Leah... – Murmurou e Sam finalmente me viu.

Foi a cota.

Saí de lá o mais rápido que consegui, deixei o passe na recepção e fui embora sem dar explicações pra ninguém. Eles podiam voltar no carro do papai.

**(N/A**: Ouçam a música – http:/ /www. youtube. com/ watch?v= cV3bqaucAoY**)**

Não, as lágrimas não vieram novamente. Eu as havia expulsado de mim, sabem? Eu não as queria.

Me fechei em meu quarto, pedi uma pizza e fiquei estudando matemática ao som de Slipknot.

---

Não pensem que a Emily não tentou se explicar. Foi a primeira coisa que ela fez ao sair do hospital. Foquei-me em seus olhos escuros e lhe falei com calma.

-Você não me deve explicações. Nem ele. Poupem tempo vocês dois.

Até porque a reserva inteira já sabia do novo casal, de por quem a tola da Leah fora trocada.

---

Quem visse de fora, acreditaria que a minha mãe estava sofrendo mais que eu. Era ela quem saía na rua com o olhar abatido e quem lamentava quando perguntavam de mim.

Mas não adianta tentar comparar. Só eu sabia o que estava passando. Ou evitando passar, se é que posso dizer assim. Porque eu não fiz nada mudar, com exceção do fato de Sam não estar mais comigo.

Eu continuava sendo a melhor da turma, a mais bonita – porque sem a concorrência das gêmeas eu estava no topo – e a mais desejada. Inclusive o fato de eu não ceder pra ninguém continuou o mesmo.

Eu tinha sido _muito_ verdadeira quando disse que o amaria _para sempre_.

---

Encarei o horizonte. Fazia séculos que eu não ia ali, nos penhascos. Separei algumas pedras de tamanho razoável e arrumei-as em círculo na terra úmida. Depois busquei gravetos secos, acumulando-os no centro do círculo. Dos meus bolsos tirei três coisas: o maço de cigarros, um isqueiro e o convite de casamento que Emily tinha acabado de me entregar.

Acendi um cigarro. Era uma coisa que Sam odiava, quando eu fumava. Nunca fui viciada. Aquele maço não estava nem na metade e já durava um ano.

_**E**_ vocês bem sabem o que eu passei nos últimos seis meses. Tirem suas conclusões.

Concentrada, acendi o isqueiro e comecei a queimar o convite. O fogo nunca fora tão fascinante.

Eu estava tão focada que nem ouvi alguém chegar.

-Queimando o convite. – Quase pulei meio metro quando o ouvi e virei-me pra ele. – Quanta maturidade. – Ele abriu um sorriso torto. – Fazer isso vai mudar o quê?

Revirei os olhos.

-Com eles nada. – Respondi. – Para mim, é um rito de passagem.

Guardei o isqueiro e abaixei, colocando o cartão em chamas junto dos gravetos secos. Não demorou para eles também pegarem fogo, mesmo com o ar úmido.

-Precisava ser aqui? – Perguntou.

-Gosto daqui, Jacob. É solitário. O que me faz também perguntar o que _você_ faz aqui. – Encarei-o.

-A vista. Gosto de ficar apenas observando em silêncio.

Confirmei com a cabeça e levantei. Ficamos em silêncio.

-Você não ia se matar, né? – Meu olhar deve ter sido bem indignado, porque ele completou. – Vai saber! – Disse erguendo os braços num movimento amplo. – Você não falou uma palavra sobre o assunto desde que o Sam te deixou, pessoas assim, todo mundo sabe, são uma bomba prestes a explodir.

-_Não sou_ uma bomba prestes a explodir. – Falei com os dentes cerrados. – não falo do assunto porque não há nada pra ser dito e _não_ vou me matar porque o Sam não merece.

Jacob levantou uma sobrancelha. Toda aquela intromissão estava me deixando muito, muito brava.

-Não era isso que parecia quando vocês estavam juntos. Parecia que você faria qualquer coisa por ele.

Joguei meu cigarro na mini-fogueira. Meu sangue estava começando a ferver bem rápido.

-Parecia só pra você e parecia errado. – Acusei, quase aos gritos. Jacob meneou a cabeça.

-Não mesmo. Vocês não se desgrudavam, você seria capaz de se matar por ele, _todo mundo_ sabe...

-NÃO! NINGUÉM SABE! – Explodi. - NINGUÉM SABE DE NADA E VOCÊ SABE MENOS AINDA!

-EU SEI O SUFICIENTE, LEAH! – Jacob rebateu no mesmo volume. – SEI O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO, SEI QUE NÃO ESTÁ CERTO. – Eu não sabia se queria ouvir. - VOCÊ ESTÁ AFASTANDO AS PESSOAS, LEE. – Eu não queria ouvir. – SUA PRIMA, SEU IRMÃO, SEUS PAIS. NÃO É ASSIM QUE SE CONSEGUE AS COISAS.

-NÃO ESTOU AFASTANDO NINGUÉM!

-ESTÁ TIRANDO TODOS QUE TE AMAM DA SUA VIDA.

-POR QUE ESTÁ GRITANDO COMIGO?

Quem era ele, afinal, para fazer isso?

-VOCÊ NÃO VAI TER A SUA VIDA DE VOLTA DESSE JEITO.

-PARE DE GRITAR COMIGO!

-O SAM _NÃO VAI_ VOLTAR PRA VOCÊ DESSE JEITO.

Foi algo que eu não planejei naquele momento. Porque o planejado era virar de costas pra ele e tampar os ouvidos num clássico "lalalala". Mas quando percebi, já tinha virado um tapa no rosto do Jake.

Demorou um pouco, mas ele reagiu. Me deu um tapa também. Eu ia bater de novo e ele segurou meu pulso. Tive que usar a esquerda.

-Você não sabe de nada. – Sussurrei. Não sei em que momento isso aconteceu, mas meus olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas. – Nada.

Jacob soltou meu pulso e eu lhe dei outro tapa. De alguma forma aquele movimento virou um abraço. Só entendi quando o senti apertando os braços em volta de mim e só pude abraça-lo de volta.

-Nada sobre a minha vida... – Murmurei já sem defesas. As lágrimas me pegaram, como se sentissem falta de mim. – Nada.

Senti sua mão afagando meu cabelo.

-Shiiiiu, tudo bem. – Ele falou baixinho. – Tudo vai ficar bem, Leah.

---

Eu não sei o que deu em mim, de verdade. Eu devo ter chorado um oceano de lágrimas. Estava tudo tão preso em meu peito...

Jake ficou lá comigo. Primeiro agüentou meus gritos, meus tapas. Depois as lágrimas. Agüentou firme todas as lágrimas que ensoparam sua camiseta. Me abraçou e aninhou, sentou no chão comigo e esperou eu melhorar.

-Obrigada. – Foi o que consegui falar ainda em seu ombro, quando as lágrimas começavam a dar uma trégua.

-Sem problemas. Eu não devia ter falado aquilo. Me desculpe.

Apenas balancei a cabeça, concordando.

Era o nosso segredo.

**-------X-------**

Foi assim que começou. Não o mesmo inicio.

O novo.

---

Jacob me segurou pelos ombros e me afastou. Olhou firme em meus olhos e falou com aquele tom de voz que só os Black têm.

-Sabe o que deve fazer, né? A partir de agora. – Fiz que sim. – Seguir em frente. Siga em frente, Leah. Você vai fazer isso?

Senti a profundidade de suas palavras e como seus olhos eram incrivelmente mais sinceros do que quaisquer outro – com exceção do meu irmão – que eu já vira. Eu não tinha outra escolha que não dizer:

-Sim.

* * *

**N/A**: Tenho que agradecer a TODOS que comentaram e acreditaram em mim, em primeiro lugar. Não vou citar nomes porque temo pelo overloaded -rs mas adoro cada um de vocês individualmente, -s u_u

Obrigada pela confiança e espero que comentem também nesse capítulo final. Essa fic é dedicada à todos os fãs da Leah que me acompanham em todas as minhas fics que a fazem sofrer, QQQ

Bom, vocês entenderam. (?)

Enfim, obrigada mesmo, do fundo do heart.

E até meu próximo projeto ^^

xoxo;*

**BL**


End file.
